1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to a blind capable of tilting double-layered fabrics and, more particularly, to a tiltable double-layered fabric blind, wherein compared to a double-layered fabric blind of the prior art, in which only upon pulling down double-layered fabrics to the end, the double-layered fabrics can be open, spacer veins that are connected between two layers of fabrics can be freely pivoted at a desired angle at a position where a user wants, so that the double-layered fabrics are controlled to be tiltable at any position, thereby improving the convenience of use.
Moreover, even though the length of the double-layered fabrics is different from that of a window, the blind can be installed so that the double-layered fabrics can be opened and closed at any position, providing excellent adaptability and compatibility to various kinds of windows irrespective of the sizes thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a roller blind is configured such that the amounts of incident sunlight and open view through a window are controlled by the extent that blind fabrics are wound around a winding rod, so that the roller blind has a problem in that when the blind fabrics are pulled down to the end, the transmission of sunlight and open view through a window are completely intercepted.
To solve this problem, as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, there has been proposed a roller blind using double-layered fabrics 4, wherein the double-layered fabrics 4 consist of front and rear net-woven sheets 1 and 2 and a plurality of spacer veins 3 disposed between the front and rear sheets 1 and 2.
The spacer veins 3 each have a shape of a letter of substantially “S” in section and are horizontally connected between the front and rear sheets 1 and 2 so as to separate the sheets at a distance.
The front and rear sheets 1 and 2 are composed of transparent net-woven material, and the spacer veins 3 of translucent material that is more flexible than those of the front and rear sheets 1 and 2.
The double-layered fabrics 4 are configured such that external light is introduced inside through the front and rear sheets 1 and 2 while the spacer veins 3 are stretched and assume a horizontal posture.
Further, as shown in FIG. 2, when one side of the front or rear sheet 1 or 2 is lifted up, the stretched veins 3 become folded so that the front and rear sheets 1 and 2 are substantially brought into contact with each other and the spacer veins 3 are connected to each other, thereby coming into the translucent state in which light is transmitted through the front and rear sheets 1 and 2, but vision is blocked.
As shown in FIG. 3, there is provided a roller blind 9 that is fabricated using the double-layered fabrics 4.
The roller blind 9 includes an upper case 6 to which a winding rod 5 is coupled, around which the double-layered fabrics 4 are wound, and a lower weight bar 7 which is mounted to a lower end of the double-layered fabrics.
The roller blind further includes a drive roller 8 which is mounted to one end of the winding rod 5 so as to move the double-layered fabrics up and down, and a control cord 8a which rotates the drive roller 8.
In use, when the control cord 8a is pulled down in an arrow direction, the drive roller 8 is rotated and thus the double-layered fabrics 4 are pulled down.
Here, the spacer veins 3, which have been provided between the front and rear sheets 1 and 2, are in a folded state as shown in FIG. 2, and when the double-layered fabrics are moved to the end, the veins 3 are then unfolded and stretched by the weight of the lower weight bar 7.
That is, the conventional roller blind is operated such that only when the double-layered fabrics are pulled down to the end, plural veins become stretched by the weight of the lower weight bar, thereby causing a problem in that there is no means that a user can stretch the folded veins at a desired position, or any position where the fabrics are pulled down, and that can control an angle at which the veins are stretched.
Furthermore, since the double-layered fabrics wound around the drive roller should be pulled down to the end in order to open the double-layered fabrics, and the whole length of the roller blind should be equal to the length of a window where the blind will be installed, a product should be fabricated by the size suitable for various kinds of windows, causing a problem of reduction in economical efficiency and compatibility.